Beyond Survival
by Lighthouse Hunter
Summary: This is an alternative ending to the "Survival" episode.


Author's Note: This is an alternative ending to the "Survival" episode.

"**BEYOND SURVIVAL"**

Simon and Blair emerged from the mine shaft, the acrid smoke irritating their lungs and making them cough.

"Don't shoot! We're coming out, Quinn! Hold your fire. Here's the money," Simon shouted.

Simon dropped the bag of money. Then looking at Quinn, he wondered if he had just signed his and Blair's death warrants. They would have died in the mine from smoke inhalation if they had stayed. This situation wasn't looking any more survivable on the outside of the mine.

/\\\/\\\/\\\

Jim had climbed up over the mountain from the exit at the rear of the mine. As soon as he had emerged from the dark tunnel he had smelled the smoke straight away. He had moved quickly, every second wondering what Quinn and his partners were doing to his friends.

Jim could see, as he closed in, that Quinn was advancing on his friends. Wade Rooker was already dead. He had paid the ultimate price for trusting a snake like Dawson Quinn. That and the greed of the lure of $5 million.

Quinn was going to kill his friends. Jim needed a plan and quickly. Using his Sentinel sight he zeroed in on a nearby shed and inside he could see sticks of dynamite that had been carelessly left behind when the mine had been deserted. The Sentinel knew he only had one bullet left and he had to make it count. If he didn't they would all end up dead. Jim fired and the shed exploded. The concussion knocked down both Simon at Blair at the mine's entrance. But more importantly it incapacitated Quinn and Lisa, their guns ripped from their grasp in the explosion.

Using the element of surprise, their Police training kicking in, Jim ran for Quinn as Simon lunged for Lisa. Blair, even though his leg was agony and he could barely walk, he managed to scramble for Wade's gun. Unable to stand any longer Blair sat back down at the mine's entrance but now brandishing the gun.

Jim and Quinn were still fighting but Simon had soon gotten the better of Lisa and had her pinned down. The captain made sure Sandburg was okay, and was pleased to see he was well enough to keep her covered, before he went to see whether his detective had things in hand with Quinn.

Simon was alarmed for a moment when he saw that not only had Jim bested Quinn but he had him leaning back over the edge of the vertical shaft. One push and the killer would plunge to his death.

"This is for Brody," Jim uttered.

"Please, don't," Quinn replied, he could see the murderous intent in the detective's eyes. He hadn't meant to kill the kid, everything had gotten out of hand.

"Stay there," Blair told Lisa as he kept an eye on Quinn's girlfriend as well as one eye on his partner. Blair was sure his friend wouldn't push the criminal to his death, though Jim still had issues over the death of the young police officer.

"It would be so easy..." Jim replied dangerously.

Simon walked over to stand by the shaft. He just stood for a moment not saying a word.

"Don't!" Quinn begged.

"Jim." Simon said calmly.

Jim had heard his captain and friend, and glanced up at him for a moment, and then back down at the sorry excuse for a human being.

"Please don't!" Quinn begged again.

The man really was a worthless piece of humanity. He wasn't worth losing his career and liberty over. He couldn't bring Brody back; Jim knew that, Quinn would continue paying for that crime behind bars. It was enough that they had caught him with the money. Jim remembered with renewed concern that Blair had been shot; he was his priority now.

Finally, Jim pulled Quinn up and cuffed him.

"It's over," Jim said, exhaustion in his voice.

Simon nodded at his friend, knowing all the time that he would do the right thing by the criminal.

"I don't think it is," said another voice suddenly behind Jim.

Alarmed, Jim and Simon turned to look in the direction of the voice and saw a man was standing next to Blair. Lisa was standing next to the man, smiling broadly. The semi-automatic rifle was in her hands and she was pointing it at the anthropologist. Blair had slumped a little as the man's foot rested on his wounded leg, pain evident on his face.

"Let him go," the man said again indicating for Jim to let Quinn go.

Quinn straightened, the handcuffs still pinning his arms behind his back. He had a huge smile on his face as he looked at the newcomer.

Jim and Simon sized up the man. He looked in his fifties, with short blond hair that was slightly balding on top. He was of medium height, just a shade taller than Blair, and he looked lean and mean.

"Pa!" Quinn suddenly said. "It's good to see you."

Sonny Quinn smiled at his son. Jim and Simon were shocked as they wondered where he had suddenly come from and why.

"Boy, I knew when I heard you had escaped and was in this vicinity you'd come here. This where you hid the money, boy?"

"Yeah."

"Smart boy, this is the last place they would look. Brings back some memories being back here, I can tell you."

"Take off these cuffs!" Quinn demanded of Jim.

"Do as he says," Sonny Quinn replied with a wave of the hand gun he was brandishing.

Jim did as he was told, knowing that if he tried to bluff and say he didn't have the keys, he would be searched and the keys found. It was Blair who he was worried about at the moment. The anthropologist was extremely quiet but his heartbeat was like a trip hammer in his chest.

Quinn recovered the money bag and moved to stand next to his father.

Sonny backed away from the anthropologist and Lisa did the same. Now she raised the gun and pointed it at Jim and Simon.

"Get over there," Sonny told the detective and captain.

Both men walked slowly over to the entrance to the mine and their friend; one false move and it looked like Lisa might pull the trigger. She was antsy and definitely on the edge. Now they had the upper hand and the money; and both policemen were thinking they were on borrowed time. Jim knew he had to think fast, he was desperately trying to find a way out for all of them.

When they reached their friend, Jim squatted down and checked Blair's vitals. His pulse was rapid, perhaps a little thready. He needed urgent medical assistance.

"We've got the money. What we going to do with them?" Lisa asked.

"Kill them." Dawson replied matter of factly, his voice devoid of emotion.

"They're cops, boy," his father replied. He had seen Simon Banks' photo on the TV and their whole demeanour was screaming cops.

"I killed a cop before. Three more is not going to make much difference."

"That wasn't your finest hour, boy. I raised you better than that."

Jim and Simon were thinking that Quinn senior seemed to have some morals that his son was sorely lacking.

"I didn't mean to kill the boy. It just kinda happened," Quinn countered.

Sonny sighed. "Well it's done now and you did your time."

"Not hardly!" Jim said angrily, still crouched beside his injured friend.

Simon tensed as his friend spoke angrily at the three criminals.

"As if I care about your opinion, cop. I got 5 million reasons not to care," and Quinn smiled an unctuous grin.

"What about him?" Sonny asked indicating the dead man on the floor.

"Wade Rooker. He wanted half the money," Quinn replied.

"Greedy bastard. You kill him, boy?"

"Yeah, Pa. He would have killed us all for the money. He shot the cop over there," Quinn added indicating Blair.

"Who needs urgent medical attention," Jim said.

"If you help us, we would do what we could for all of you," Simon added. "You know you are going to get time added to your sentence, Quinn, for your escape, and Rooker's murder."

"I got life without the possibility of parole. What do the deaths of three more cops mean to someone like me? They'll never find your bodies here. We can dump them at the bottom of the shaft. They'll think you got lost in the wilderness."

"Is this what you want, Lisa? Being wanted for the rest of your life?" Simon said to the young blonde girl. She had shown him some kindness next to Quinn's ruthless streak and the captain still believed she was only being coerced by her involvement with the escaped convict.

"You're forgetting the five million. We can go anywhere, do anything. I made my bed a long time ago," she replied without hesitation.

"Providing Quinn takes you with him, Lisa."

"I love him," the young woman countered.

"But does Quinn love you?" Simon asked.

"Can it Banks," Quinn spat. "I know what you're trying to do, the classic divide and conquer routine. But Lisa and I are rock solid. Aren't we babe?"

"Absolutely," Lisa countered smiling sweetly at the convict..

Quinn pulled Lisa to him and kissed her passionately. Jim was watching every movement, looking for an opening. The Sentinel knew that time was running out for all of them.

Blair moaned suddenly.

"Hey you okay there, buddy?"

Blair suddenly lurched to the side; Jim barely caught him and then cradled him as he passed out. Blair had lost a lot of blood and there was fresh blood on the makeshift bandage thanks to Sonny putting pressure on the wound. Plus Blair trying to walk on the injured leg had reopened the wound.

Sonny and his son began to discuss what they were going to do with the three cops. Quinn wanted to kill them outright, but though Sonny wanted the money, he didn't want the deaths of three men on his conscience. He was concerned that his son thought of life so trivially.

As the two men continued to discuss what to do with Jim, Blair and Simon, with Lisa left to watch their captives. Her boyfriend and his father's animated discussion began to distract her and she began to divide her concentration between the two groups. Jim stood up and then leaned in a little towards Simon.

"Simon, I'm going to distract them. Grab Blair and go through the mine, it passes through the mountain. I'll meet you at the other side," the Sentinel whispered.

"I don't know, Jim, it seems kinds of risky, three on one."

"They're going to kill us. This is our only chance."

"I know," the captain replied, seeing their situation was getting worse by the minute.

Jim didn't give his captain time to veto his plan.

"Now, Simon," Jim whispered when he saw Lisa's attention turn to the two men who were still discussing what to do with the three of them.

Jim rushed forward making a grab for Lisa's gun with Sonny and Quinn's focused attention on Jim, Simon grabbed Blair, who moaned as he tossed him over his shoulder, and with just a moment's glance at Jim as he continued to grapple with Lisa, Simon ran into the mine's entrance. The dark maw immediately swallowed him and Blair up.

"What the!" Sony cried as his son rushed forward to help his girlfriend. The gun went off into the air; Jim felt the pain of the sound go through his head. Even though he had his hearing dialled down, the sound was still amplified at such close range. It also caused him to lose his grip on the gun he was trying to wrestle out of Lisa's hands. Knowing that the element of surprise had been lost, Jim let go of the weapon totally. This caused Lisa to fall backwards. She fell onto the muddy ground in a heap, the gun still in her hands.

Sonny felt the butt of his hand gun in his hand. He had ample opportunity to shoot at Jim, but he didn't want to hit Lisa in the crossfire.

Jim turned and ran towards the trees, he turned his head to look back at the mine's entrance. Banks and Sandburg were gone. Now Jim hoped that the Quinns and Lisa followed him and let Simon carry Blair through the mine unobstructed. Jim planned to lose their adversaries in the lush undergrowth and then circle round and meet up with his friends and get Blair that urgent medical attention. It wasn't a great plan, but it was all they had. Hopefully, they could alert the authorities and Quinn and his cohorts would soon be in custody.

Quinn took off after Jim and Sonny and Lisa ran to the mine's entrance after Simon and Blair.

/\\\/\\\/\\\

Jim ran through the undergrowth very aware of the one person pursuit behind him. He reasoned it would be Quinn. He was deciding whether or not to stop and take the convict out. Jim wasn't sure whether he trusted himself to just subdue him. He may have stopped himself from tossing Quinn down the vertical shaft, but a second time might be pushing it. His main cause for concern was his partner. Jim decided he needed to get to his friends. Losing Quinn would be easy. He hadn't lived in the jungles of Peru for eighteen months, and not learn a trick or two from the Chopec.

Jim soon lost Quinn and he smiled to himself when he used his Sentinel hearing and heard the man puffing like an old steam train in the distance behind him. He'd obviously gone soft in prison. Jim made a circuitous arc and headed for the other side of the mountain. He was hoping that his friends were getting through the mine okay.

/\\\/\\\/\\\

Simon still had Blair slung over his shoulder. After a few feet of running inside the mine the Police captain had to slow down. It suddenly got very dark, the mouth of the tunnel the only light in the darkness. Simon tried to keep his gait quick to put as much distance as he could between them and the Quinns and Lisa.

Simon stumbled in the darkness and Blair fell to the hard floor. Blair moaned in pain as his leg was jarred, the pain raising him to consciousness.

"Sorry, kid," Simon said as he bent down and fumbled for the observer. "I haven't got Sentinel vision. One flaw in Jim's plan, he forgot we can't see in the dark."

"It's alright, Simon," Blair whispered.

Neither man could see their hands in front of their faces but they could hear footsteps behind them. Then they heard a curse from Sonny.

"It's too dark in here. Come on, Lisa, we'll never find them in here. Let's so see if we can find a torch or something."

The sounds of those footsteps retreated.

"Simon?" Blair whispered.

"I'm here, Blair."

Simon reached forward and his hand came into contact with Blair's body. Blair felt reassured by the contact. The darkness was making him feel a little claustrophobic. The pain in his leg throbbing to a beat all of its own. He was just glad he wasn't alone in the darkness.

"Do you think Jim's alright?" Blair asked concernedly, but also a little reassured on hearing his own voice in the consuming blackness.

"Yeah I do, that man's got more lives than a cat."

The smell of smoke still hung heavily in the air from when Quinn and Rooker had smoked them out.

Simon was trying to decide what to do. They couldn't go back, Quinn's father and girlfriend were back there. Which meant that Quinn was probably after Jim. But the captain also knew they couldn't go forward, it was just too dark to see. There could be holes or vertical shafts in the floor or other dangers they couldn't see and Simon thought it prudent to wait in the darkness for Jim to find them.

"Can you hear anything?" Blair asked.

Simon couldn't hear or see anything.

"Jim, we really need your help man," Blair whispered.

Simon tried to see through the darkness surrounding them. If Jim had made it round to the back of the mine he would find them.

"How you doing, Blair?"

Simon felt up Blair's arm to his head and his forehead felt warm and a little clammy.

"Not so good," Blair admitted. "It's so cold in here."

Simon didn't say anything but it didn't feel overly cold to him. Simon felt down his friend's body until he came to his legs. Carefully he felt where the bullet wound and lightly ran his fingers over Jim's makeshift bandage. His fingers felt sticky when he pulled them away. The wound was bleeding again. Simon did what first aid he could in the darkness. He ripped some strips off the shirt under his jumper and wrapped them round the wound.

The quiet was getting to Simon as well.

"Talk to me, Blair," Simon said.

"Can't, man, too tired."

"You need to stay awake." But Blair didn't answer him. "Damn it, Sandburg, I said talk to me."

Simon shook his friend awake.

"Leave me alone, Simon," Blair sounded agitated and not in any mood to exchange small talk.

Simon tried to get the anthropologist to talk and shook him a few times, but Blair was unconscious again.

"Jim, come on, man, we're here," Simon agonised to the unforgiving mine.

Simon wasn't sure how long it was that they were there in the dark but suddenly the captain heard something. At first he thought it was Sonny and Lisa but then when he moved his head he realised the sound was in front of them.

"Jim, that you?" Simon whispered.

"Yeah, Simon," Jim's voice said from nearby.

"Thank God. Jim, I can't wake Blair up."

"I was worried when you weren't at the back entrance."

"Sorry, Jim, couldn't see anything in here. We haven't got your eyes."

"Sorry, Simon, my senses are so natural to me; I forgot you can't see in the dark like I can."

"Jim, Blair was complaining of feeling cold earlier and his leg's been bleeding again."

Jim could see perfectly well in the darkness and he checked his friend out. He didn't look too good.

"Blair, buddy, can you hear me?"

Blair didn't move. Jim could smell the fresh blood and checked the bandages but his friend didn't even moan.

"Come on, buddy, wake up for me, Chief."

Jim listened behind them, it sounded like someone was coming. They had to move fast.

"I can hear someone coming," Jim whispered.

"I heard Sonny say they were going to look for a light."

"I think they found one."

Jim picked his friend up as delicately as he could. Blair stirred a little as he was lifted onto his feet. He hissed in pain as his injured leg took the weight of his body. But Jim deftly put him across his shoulders.

"Simon, reach out with your hand." Simon did as he was told and the Sentinel placed it on his back. "Don't let go."

Jim moved forward as quickly as he could towards the back entrance of the mine. Jim was sure footed thanks to his superior eyesight and he took a level course so that his captain wouldn't be tripped by an unseen boulder or uneven surface.

Finally Simon could see a faint light up ahead. A few more minutes and they were out the back entrance of the mine. The exit was smaller than the front with lush ferns colonising all round the tunnel's entrance. Jim had dialled his eyesight back the closer they got to the exit. His eyesight was normal as they emerged into the grey and misty day. Simon blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light after the pitch black of the tunnel.

Jim didn't stop he kept on moving. Simon following close behind them. Blair was limply straddled over Jim's shoulders. His head lolling as Jim walked and his long hair hanging down.

The mine was soon some distance behind them.

"Do you think they are following us?" Simon tiredly asked his detective realising he felt more tired than he thought possible.

"I'm not sure, we're loose ends." Jim threw back over his shoulder. "I would, and they have five million reasons to think about and to keep us silent."

Simon had to agree with that assumption. "Where are we going?"

"I looked at the map of the area before we set out. I think there's a Ranger's cabin to the north east of us, a few miles at best. There'll be shelter if it's there. It will be a good place to defend."

"We have no weapons. Maybe we should keep moving," Simon countered.

"No, it's Blair, if we keep moving he's going to bleed to death. We need to keep him stationary and warm and assess his condition."

The rain started to fall again getting heavier by the minute. Simon was beginning to agree with his detective. They were both soaked through. As Simon ran behind his detective he could see the water running down Blair's back. It would be all the kid needed to catch a chill along with the bullet wound and loss of blood.

/\\\/\\\/\\\

The cabin came into sight and it was a most welcome sight at that. Jim headed towards it, beyond tired, but concern for his friend spurring him on. As they approached Jim cast his senses out but could detect nothing living within its four walls – either human or animal.

Simon entered the cabin first, his Police trained eyes taking in the room's contents in seconds. There was one room with a door to the side of the front door. Opening this door Simon found a small empty bathroom. The cabin was all clear so he indicated to Jim to enter. Jim's Sentinel abilities had told him the cabin was clear but he felt reassured once he was able to visually check the wooden structure himself.

The cabin had two beds one in either corner, there was a small table, stove and cupboard. Jim took Blair over to the right hand bed and gently laid him on the unmade mattress. They were all soaked through and cold and Jim was concerned that Blair might develop a fever or pneumonia from the exposure, especially after already being weakened by loss of blood from the bullet wound.

Simon checked out the cupboard as Jim started to undress his friend.

"Jim, there's food and bottled water in here," Simon said as he rummaged through the cupboard's contents. "There's also some blankets." Simon picked up a foil packet, glad to discover a silver space blanket.

Once Blair was divulged of his wet clothing, Jim checked the bullet wound on his leg. It had stopped bleeding but was angry looking. It needed medical attention, more so than he could do in the field.

"Is there a first aid kit?" Jim asked.

"Yes," Simon replied as he removed the small green box from the bottom shelf of the cupboard.

Jim wrapped his friend in the silver blanket noting how cool his skin felt. The space blanket would help keep in any heat he had left. The Sentinel left the injured leg exposed. Using his Sentinel sight he looked inside noticing the bits of cloth deep inside taken in as the bullet had passed through the leg. There wasn't much he could do but clean the wound as best he could and wait for rescue.

Blair winced as Jim applied antiseptic to the wound's entry and exit points, but he didn't fully wake up.

When he had finished Jim made sure his friend was covered by the blanket only his head visible. Then he put an extra blanket on top, not wanting to overheat his friend but keep him warm at the same time. The Sentinel lay his friend's clothes out in an effort to dry them a little before they had to move.

"How is he?" Simon asked.

Jim felt his friend's forehead, it was warm as he suspected, and he was running a slight fever from the trauma of the past couple of days at the very least. They had after all jumped off cliffs together. Jim couldn't help but smile at that recollection.

"What you smiling about, Jim?" Simon asked, amazed that his friend could smile under the circumstances.

"I was just thinking back to yesterday when we were trying to find you. Blair was amazing Simon. Kid hates heights and he jumps off a cliff right beside me into a raging river. Damn that water was cold. We ran through the night trying to reach you. Then Blair tells me he's got a headache. Seems he'd got a knock to the head from our little dip in the river and he didn't complain about it, until he couldn't go on anymore."

"Kid's tough and no mistake," Simon stated looking down at his observer. "But don't tell him I said that."

"We daren't start a fire but what food is there?" Jim asked.

"Soup, ration packs and some energy bars."

Simon grabbed a couple of bottles of water and some of the energy bars. He joined his friend who was staring at a map on the wall behind the stove.

"We're here," Jim pointed to a dot on the map. "This is a Ranger lookout station, looking for signs of fire. They probably ride up here on horseback," Jim added and then looked down at his sleeping friend. "We need to get off of this mountain, Simon." Jim commented.

"But the Quinns are out there. Do you think they know about this place?" Simon asked.

"Dawson might not, but I bet his father does."

Automatically Jim searched the perimeter for any out of the normal sounds or heartbeats. It was still clear.

"The search is still on for Quinn, do you think they'll look here?"

"Eventually but they'll still be checking in the east. This is a huge area to search."

"What are you thinking, Jim?"

"Blair needs to be stay warm and dry. The worst problem is that infection is going to set in in his leg if he doesn't get to a doctor soon. We need to decide whether we stay or keep moving."

Simon looked down at Blair and then back up at Jim.

"They're heavily armed, Jim, we don't stand a chance with these wooden walls. They could shoot us to ribbons."

"I agree but Sonny Quinn seemed disappointed that his son is a killer. That could be to our advantage."

"Five million dollars could sway even the most honest of men."

Jim cast his senses out and could hear the sound of the rain as it continued to fall. The silver blanket would make the difference. It would keep Blair warm but it would also keep him dry.

"Blair's stable for now," Jim said thinking of the pros and cons for staying or continuing on. "We keep moving," Jim said and Simon nodded.

Jim and Simon studied the map. "If we head north west for about 3 miles we should come to a fire road. We may encounter some walkers or even some Rangers on horseback. Simon, it may take us a day to reach anywhere with a phone."

"Do you think Blair can last that long?"

"He has to," Jim replied emphatically as he glanced at the map again, memorising as much of the area as he could.

"Hey, Jim, is it time to get up yet?" a rough voice suddenly asked.

Jim glanced round and saw his partner move his head. He was trying to open his eyes but they were heavy with sleep. He didn't seem to be in any pain from his leg, Jim wasn't even sure if Blair was really aware of his surroundings or even what was really going on anymore.

"Not yet. Chief, I need you to drink a little water for me and then you can rest for a little while longer."

"Okay, buddy," Blair responded and let Jim raise a bottle to his lips. Blair managed a couple of swallows and was already nearly asleep again.

Jim decided that Blair's clothes were too wet to put back on his friend, so instead he bundled Blair up in blankets surrounded by the voluminous silver blanket. He looked like a papoose all cocooned in swathes of material.

"Simon, we're leaving," Jim suddenly said.

The Major Crimes captain didn't argue with his detective. He moved to the door, opening it a crack; he peered out to make sure the coast was clear. He realised the futility of the action with a Sentinel nearby, but he had to do something to feel useful.

Simon turned to see Jim hoist Blair onto his shoulder. The anthropologist moaned but didn't wake.

"I can hear someone coming, Simon, we're going to cut this close. We have to move hard and fast. Follow me and don't stop."

Jim was thinking that Sonny Quinn was a smart man. He had followed them through the mine and would make and educated guess that they would probably make for the Rangers' cabin.

"Jim, will you be able to keep moving and carry Blair at the same time?"

"We have no choice, Simon. Quinn will kill us if he catches up to us."

Simon nodded and opened the door fully. He let Jim take the lead knowing his friend was trained for this kind of thing. Simon could hold his own but Jim was Army trained and had survived in the jungles of Peru for over a year. The forest around Cascade held no worries for the survivalist in the ex-Ranger.

The rain was still falling steadily but more a drizzle now. Mist had descended and obscured the distance, making their world extremely insular.

Jim took off at a steady gate through the trees with Simon close behind him. The Sentinel had positioned his friend over his shoulders, getting a point of equilibrium so Blair wouldn't fall.

Jim could hear the sounds of the undergrowth being disturbed behind them, but by two people. Jim knew that if Sonny Quinn didn't kill them, Lisa wouldn't hesitate to if she caught up to them.

They continued running, dodging trees and undergrowth. Some of the flora was particularly dense, ferns in particular were everywhere in the lush undergrowth. Every few minutes Jim cast out his senses to make sure that Simon was keeping pace with him. The Sentinel knew he was setting a blistering pace but they had to keep moving. If they could make it to the road they could soon put some distance between them and their pursuers. They wouldn't know which direction they took and it would be a 50/50 choice. If they chose their direction, Jim planned to lure them into a trap. This wasn't about Jim Ellison, detective, this was about Jim Ellison, survivor; and right now his two friends' lives far outweighed the life of one convicted murderer, his father and girlfriend.

Both men were breathing hard by the time they reached the road. Jim felt beyond exhausted but he kept his focus listening up and down the road. It sounded quiet, no sounds of traffic. Jim tried to remember what lay at the end of each direction the road took. Thinking back to the map he tried but he was so tired. His brain was telling him left. Without a word he took off to the left. Jim could tell that Simon was struggling now. He hadn't had an easy time in Quinn's clutches. He was holding his ribs and no doubt had either been punched or kicked by the murderer.

The going was easier now. The road was uneven but there was no twisting undergrowth to hamper them and try to trip them up.

Jim cursed suddenly. He hadn't heard the car approaching behind them. He was too tired to continually sense their environment. But he was hoping it was a walker or someone driving through the forest or even maybe a Ranger. They needed some luck on their side.

The car was upon them before Jim could tell it wasn't friendly. He turned to head into the trees but a burst of gunfire over their heads stopped his and Simon's flight.

A jeep pulled up in front of them. Dawson Quinn was driving, with a broad smile on his face.

"Fancy meeting you two here," he said condescendingly.

Quinn raised a walkie talkie to his mouth.

"Pa."

"Son." came the staticy response.

"I have them."

"Where are you?

"On the fire road, two miles west of my last position."

"I'm on my way."

"What happens now?" Simon ventured.

"We wait for my pa," Sonny replied. He looked at Blair straddling Jim's shoulders. "He looks bad off."

"He's been better," Jim countered.

"Where you get the jeep, Quinn?" Simon asked.

"It's my pa's. How he got up here to the mine. The mine's old service road."

The Sentinel automatically took his friend's vitals and found the trek through the forest hadn't worsened his condition any.

Time seemed to stand still as they waited for the senior Quinn and Lisa to arrive. Jim craned his hearing listening for any signs of traffic on the road, but there was nothing anywhere in either direction.

After what seemed like eternity. The forest nearby moved and Sonny and Lisa stepped out onto the road. Their faces and clothes were scratched from the undergrowth they had been trekking through.

"Well, well," Sonny said smugly as he approached "look what we have here."

"Three pigs caught in a trap," Dawson replied sarcastically. His eyes briefing moving to Blair's unconscious figure over Jim's back.

Dawson Quinn trained his gun on Jim, then moved it to Simon and then onto Blair.

"Which one of you 'cops' should I off first. Who wants to speak to Jesus first?"

Simon and Jim looked at the convict impassively, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing them intimidated. They would face death with dignity. The odds hadn't been stack in their favour the moment Pa Quinn had arrived on the scene.

The younger Quinn had a smile on his face as a shot rang out.

Jim and Simon watched on as Blair murmured in his sleep from the loud sound so close by. Dawson Quinn turned with wide eyes to his father. A revolver was still smoking, it's bullet being discharged into its intended target. Dawson had felt the bullet go through his body, a strange sensation as it burrowed through his flesh. Is this how that kid Brody had felt when he had shot him unexpectedly? Quinn turned his head to look at his father's eyes. The eyes were cold and impassive. He couldn't comprehend the dispassionate look he saw there. It was about the money, all his father had ever wanted was the money.

Sonny Quinn was emotionless as he squeezed the trigger twice more. Dawson Quinn fell from the jeep, dead before he hit the ground, still unable to comprehend that he had been shot by his own father.

Simon and Jim looked at each other, wondering what direction this was now heading.

"Don't worry, gentlemen, you're not next unless you try anything that is," Sonny Quinn warned.

"You just killed your son," Simon stated. Being a father himself he couldn't understand how any father could kill their own child.

"He was no son of mine. He had no morals. I raised him better than that. He was a thief and cop killer. I may be many things but murderer I am not, but before you think about trying for this gun," Sonny stated. "I am not above defending myself."

"Sonny?" Lisa asked. "We need to leave now."

"Quite," Sonny replied. "Now all Lisa and I want is the jeep."

"My friend needs urgent medical aid," Jim reiterated, trying to reach Sonny's compassionate side.

"Which he will receive," Sonny replied. "As soon as Lisa and I reach a phone, I will call in your location."

"We only have your word that you'll call for help," Simon added, narrowing his dark eyes at the man. "A man that has just murdered his son."

"I may be many things as I say, but my word is my bond. I'll call for help for you."

"All we want is the money," Lisa added.

Sonny and Lisa shared a look as they got into the front of the jeep. Jim picked up on it instantly, he could almost smell the pheromones in the air. Sonny and Lisa were an item. Lisa had been stringing Dawson along the entire time for the elder Quinn. It had all been about the money. As soon as Dawson had dug it up his life had become expendable.

"It's been a pleasure, gentlemen," Sonny said bowing his head slightly to the three men.

Then the jeep was speeding off. Sonny raised his hand and waved as they sped down the road and were soon out of sight.

Jim had already put them out of his mind. It was now late afternoon and although the rain had now stopped it would soon get very cold when night descended. Decisions had to be made and made quickly.

The Sentinel knew they couldn't rely on Sonny getting help for them. They could either walk along the road and hope they met a car before nightfall or they could go back to the cabin and build a fire and Blair could be kept warm and dry. They had provisions but it also meant that Blair went a night without medical assistance. They were all physically exhausted.

Or they could split up. One of them could continue down the road for help whilst the other took Blair to the cabin and shelter. It would be a long walk and they were both physically exhausted. Simon had been roughed up by Quinn and either trek would be tiring, carrying Blair or walking along the road. Jim wasn't sure he could relinquish care of his friend to Simon, even though he trusted him with his life, this was Blair's life. Jim knew that Simon would protect Blair with his life if need be, it was just that if something happened to his friend in his captain's care, Jim wasn't sure how he would react or if he would ever be able to forgive him.

"Jim, are you thinking what I am?" Simon said his whole demeanour thoughtful.

"I doubt that very much, sir," Jim countered.

"Jim?"

"Sir, we've got three options as I see it. One of us goes for help, whilst one of us goes back to the cabin with Blair or we stay together and go back to the cabin or we all go for help."

"Which do you think is the best option, Jim?"

"That Blair had gone back to town like I wanted him to before any of this started," Jim replied.

"Jim?"

"Never mind," the Sentinel replied. "My brain's too tired to think at the moment."

"I don't think we are going to reach help before dark. The threat of Quinn is negated. We're both wet, cold and exhausted and it's going to get really cold tonight. I think we should all go back to the cabin and dig in. Keep Blair warm and dry. Come first light I'll go for help. Maybe Sonny Quinn will be true to his word and get help for us."

"I'll believe that when it happens," Jim replied. Now the elder Quinn had the five million, give or take a few thousand that had burnt in the mine; plus his girlfriend, they were an afterthought. Despite Sonny's high moralistic values, he had shot and killed his son in cold blood. No, they could only rely on each other. "The cabin's our best shot."

"I think you're right, Jim," Simon replied looking up at the grey, stormy and roiling sky, "might even snow too."

Jim had also thought of that possibility. He could smell the snow in the air, but he was just hoping that if it did snow it did so at a higher altitude. Snow was all they needed now.

/\\\/\\\/\\\

The cabin had a generator so there was light. There was a wood stove in the cabin and Simon lit it as Jim got Blair comfortable on a bed. The Sentinel checked his friend's leg and saw that an infection was starting. The area round both the entry and exit wounds was swollen and hot to the touch. Blair was also warm to the touch, a fever was settling in.

There was some Tylenol in the first aid kit and Jim managed to gently coerce his friend into taking a couple of the tablets with some water. Blair was hardly aware of his surroundings now and was soon asleep again. Jim cleaned and bandaged the wound and his senses detected that his friend's temperature had gone up by a couple of degrees.

The cabin soon warmed up. Simon heated some vegetable soup from some cans he found in the Rangers' supplies. Jim and Simon studied the map as they ate it, looking for the best route to take.

Jim felt between a rock and a hard place. But Jim knew he was the one who had to go for help. Simon was pretty banged up himself; he was exhausted and his ribs were bothering him now that the adrenaline of their immediate danger had worn off. If he sent Simon for help and something happened to him, Jim would be beside himself with guilt.

Jim planned to snatch a few hours of sleep, he was too exhausted to go into the forest at the moment. Then he would leave, as the darkness would hold no danger for him. He could possibly be able to cover twenty plus miles before dawn. If the going wasn't too rough, that would mean that help would be that much sooner for Blair and Simon. All he had to do now was be able to leave his friend in Simon's care, his injured and sick friend; but he knew he had to do it to save Blair's life.

Blair was starting to get agitated as his fever took hold. Jim moved to him and tried to reassure him that everything was alright. Blair eventually quieted and Jim outlined his plan to Simon. Simon knew it was the best plan they had, barring Sonny Quinn coming through for them.

Jim lay on the cabin's other bed. Simon could sleep after Jim left. It took Jim a while to give in and settle into sleep. His senses were still on high alert and his concern for his friend made sleep difficult to achieve. But eventually as he checked his friend's vitals automatically and found them stable Jim slipped into sleep. Simon woke Jim three hours later. It wasn't much sleep but Jim still felt better for it.

The Sentinel checked Blair one last time satisfied he hadn't worsened. Simon had checked on the observer as the Sentinel had slept. Simon handed Jim some energy bars and a bottle of water. Jim stashed them in his jacket's pockets.

At the door Jim turned to look at his friend.

"I'll take care of him, Jim," Simon said quietly.

"I know you will, Simon," the Sentinel replied and then opened the door and disappeared into the night.

Simon suddenly felt alone in the wilderness with his sick friend. The captain tended to Blair wiping his face with water trying to cool him down. But then he too succumbed to exhaustion and lay down on the vacated bed and soon fell asleep.

Simon woke up with a start. Sunlight was flooding the cabin. Simon glanced at his watch, it was a little before 8am. Jim had been gone 9 hours. The waiting was agony. Simon knew that Jim was more than capable of traversing the forest at night, his Sentinel senses giving him an edge that was indisputable. But Simon also knew how worn out his friend was. Even an ex-Ranger and Sentinel had their limits. What if something had happened to Jim during the night? What if he had fallen or hurt himself and couldn't get to help? Simon couldn't help his thoughts turning to the worst case scenario. If no help came what would happen to them then? Could Simon leave Blair and go for help himself? Would the search come this far for them when they didn't show up? Would the Rangers come and check on their cabin any time soon?

Simon shook his head and waited for the situation to play itself out. There was nothing he could do for now. The police captain had every faith in his detective. He wouldn't let either of them down. Simon tended to his sick friend and resigned to wait for the help he knew that Jim would get for them.

/\\\/\\\/\\\

Jim had gone through the forest back to the fire road, it was the best route out of the forest. At the road he had paused a moment, every instinct was telling him to go right and not the left as he had intended to do before. Sonny and Lisa had gone left. Even though Jim reasoned the couple were long gone, his instincts were telling him not to go that way. That way wasn't right somehow. He would almost have called it a woman's intuition - if he'd have been a woman.

Jim turned right and followed the fire road. All night he walked and jogged when he was able to. As the sun rose in the east Jim knew he was nearing the end of his endurance. Only the thoughts of Blair and Simon alone at the cabin needing help kept him going; kept one foot going in front of the other. Jim nibbled on the energy bars and took sips of the bottled water.

He kept on walking.

Jim stopped and listened. He'd definitely heard movement in the forest to his right.

"Hello!" he called. "I need help!"

A few minutes later a horse and rider emerged from the undergrowth. Jim smiled. It was a ranger on horseback.

"I'm Detective James Ellison with the Cascade PD. My friends need medical assistance. They're in a cabin on the ridge by the old mine."

The ranger spoke into his walkie talkie.

Jim sank to his knees.

It was over.

/\\\/\\\/\\\

Jim sat beside Blair's hospital bed. It had been 2 days since they had been rescued. Once the ranger had radioed in, things had moved quickly. Jim had heard the chopper as it flew in to medivac his friends out. Jim had been driven to a ranger station where he had been transported to the same hospital. When he'd gotten there he found that Simon had been treated and was waiting for his arrival. Blair was alive but in surgery. Simon filled him in on how the fever had gotten worse over the night and into the morning. Blair had been calling for Jim but he hadn't been aware of his surroundings.

Jim cast aside the feelings that he had abandoned his friend when he had needed him the most. He had gotten the help his friend needed, that was the important thing.

"Blair would be dead now if not for you, Jim." Simon bluntly pointed out as Jim was taken away for a precautionary check. The doctor had diagnosed exhaustion and a slight case of dehydration. Nothing that Jim, being a medic, couldn't have diagnosed himself. Now after resting and sleeping for 12 hours straight; eating and drinking regularly he was feeling much better.

Blair hadn't woken up from the operation yet. The doctors weren't too concerned, and neither was Jim. Blair's vitals were steady and his colour was good. The fever had receded and Blair's gunshot wound had been successfully operated on. The infection had been removed, and although Blair would need physiotherapy, his prognosis was good. Blair had been through a terrible ordeal and just needed time to heal and recover.

Jim wanted to be at his friend's side when he woke up.

/\\\/\\\/\\\

Later that day and Blair finally stirred, mumbling incoherently at first.

"Hey, Chief, you with me there."

"J…im…"

Two bleary drug induced eyes opened and slowly moved to try to focus on the Sentinel. They didn't quite make it, and they began to close again.

But Blair had woken up, albeit fleetingly, it was the first step on his road to recovery.

The next time Blair woke he was more lucid and stayed awake longer. It wasn't long before he asked about Quinn, Sonny and Lisa.

"They're all dead, Chief." Jim had to tell his friend. "You won't remember but we tried to escape. They caught up to us. Sonny only wanted the money. He shot his son dead and then he and Lisa left us. Sonny said the first phone he came to he would call for help. That help never came. I don't know if Sonny would have called for help or not and we'll never know. He and Lisa were caught in a landslide further up the road. With all the rain we've been having the ground was saturated. It swept them off the road and buried them along with the money. They were only found yesterday. No one knew they were missing."

"It's sad really. Was that five million really worth it in the end," Blair mused. He was feeling much better. He wasn't in any pain and for the first time since he had been shot, he felt clear headed. He was easily tired but he knew he was getting better by the day. "I wonder if they'd counted the recovered money yet?"

"Chief?"

"Seems to me the five million would come up a little short," Blair said a grin on his face.

"What do you mean, Chief?"

"I seem to remember a few thousand being barbecued in the mine."

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that."

"I'd better mention that in my report. They can go find the ashes in the mine if they have a mind to."

"You're not volunteering to go back to that mine?"

"Chief, I'll be happy if I never set foot in a mine ever again. I nearly lost you," Jim said quietly. "You nearly died," he added his voice edged with pain.

"But I didn't!" Blair replied emphatically.

Jim nodded at that. Blair could see the hurt on his friend's face. It had been too close a call.

"So, Jim," Blair said changing the subject. "When can I get out of here?"

"A few more days at least, Houdini."

"Oh man!" Blair complained. "Jim, I'm bored. I just want to go home."

"You're definitely feeling better then, Sandburg." Simon said smiling broadly as he entered Blair's hospital room. "If you're getting bored. So, you ready, Jim?" Simon asked turning his attention to his detective.

"Yep," Jim replied getting up from the chair next to Blair's bed.

"Where are you both going?" Blair asked looking at first Jim and then Simon. They both had conspiratorial looks on their faces.

"There's a nice restaurant a few blocks from the hospital or so the nurses tell me," Simon replied. "There are a couple of nice juicy steaks with our names on."

"What about me?" Blair asked.

"There's the question of a bullet wound in you leg, junior," Jim replied.

"We'll bring you a doggy bag," Simon replied jokingly.

"Great, thanks guys," Blair replied dejectedly as the two men said their goodbyes and left his room.

Blair couldn't help but smile once they had gone. Things were certainly getting back to normal if Simon and Jim were back to teasing him again. They were all recovering from a harrowing situation. Let Jim and Simon have nice juicy steaks for dinner. Blair had an ace up his sleeve. Nurses. One would be coming in very soon to give him his medicine. And there was nothing better than chatting up a pretty nurse, now that was the best medicine in the world.

The End.


End file.
